Robin's tragic accident
by Oncie223
Summary: When out fighting one night, Robin ends up seriously injured, leaving Batman in a state of depression. What will happen throughout the 3 months of pain, misery and sadness? *Richard Grayson as Robin*


**Hey! If you're reading this, then yay Thanks! I haven't remembered a lot from Batman movies and stuff, so excuse if some of it's a little bit off course. I did try quite hard with this,**  
**it's my first fanfiction so please be kind on your reviews, oh and I'm gonna be calling Richard 'Robin' throughout the story because I remember what I'm actually doing then haha,**  
**I hope you enjoy the story! ^.^**

I should've paid attention. If I did, then I wouldn't be holding my bleeding, unconscious sidekick Robin in my arms. A shadow moved at my right.  
"Joker, show yourself coward!"  
he laughed his menacing laugh.  
"You're in a bit of a mess aren't you? Oh, poor Robin, he's nearly in a coma, by the looks of it"  
When he said that, panic rushed through me like a bullet. I stood up, Robin's mouth fell open the tiniest bit, making him look worse than ever, then I stood up and literally Usain Bolted to the Hospital.  
After about 20 minutes, Robin was hooked up to the machines in the room, slowly breathing, unresponsive to anyone. I refused to cry, besides crying at home, makes it much easier. After an hour, I went home and Told Alfred all about it.  
"Alfred, I need to tell you something, and it's really important"  
My butler, Alfred, walked hastily through to the doorway, where'd I'd just walked in alone.  
"What is it sir? And where's master Dick?"  
At the mention of him, tears welled up in my eyes, best tell him before I start crying.  
"That's the thing, Robin is in a coma at the hospital. We was out fighting, then the next thing I knew he was lying on the floor, motionless"  
Alfred looked shocked, then upset.  
"Oh my, I hope the boy will be okay. We'll go see him first thing tomorrow morning sir."  
It was getting quite late, about 02:45am. So i decided to try and get some sleep; I cried for about an hour then I quietly fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face.

*About 3 months later*  
Sitting next to Robin in the hospital, I can't stop thinking about how it happened, it's haunted m dreams for the past 3 months.  
*flashback to that night*  
"Batman, watch out!"  
I turned around to see Robin running quickly around, Harley quick on his heels. The Joker jumped onto my back unsuspectingly, tugging on my cape, trying to pull me down to the floor. I was too busy trying to get the Joker off my back (no pun intended),  
I totally forgot about Robin. Being only 14, He's normally fast, quick witted, he knows how to trick the enemy. But recently, he'd been a bit slow, off task of what was happening around him. He was way too skinny...Anyway, I heard a loud howl of pain and I looked over, to see Harley throttling him, then push him in between two oncoming cars. Landing smack in the middle of both, there was a nasty crunching sound, a few screams (From myself, Harley and the loudest from Robin) a thud, squeals of brakes, then there was silence.  
The car owners reversed then got out their cars. I pushed the Joker off my back, ran through people, and crouched down next to Robin. He was barely recognizable. Bruises littered his whole body and face; blood was splattered all over him, the road and it was still oozing from various parts of him.  
I heard a cry, I looked over my shoulder to see Harley was bawling her eyes out.  
"Don't know what you're crying for, you're the one who caused this to happen"  
Then I stood up and left, with Robin in my arms.

*back to present time*

So that's the story of it all. Just as I was about to leave Robin to get a drink, a doctor walked in and scared the hell out of me.  
" , I'm sorry to say but there's not much hope left for Robin... It's been 3 months and If he doesn't wake up within a maximum of 3 weeks, we'll have to pull the plug, so to speak..."  
I was stunned, Robin, die?... No, it wasn't going to happen!  
"No, I refuse to let him die! He's still a person with a life, even if he can't see whats's happening around him. He can't see what the stars and the moon look like right now, but he can still hear things, he still has emotions. And for you to just take away his life because he's in a coma is just pathetic. He's only 14, he's got his whole life ahead,  
so don't you even think about pulling that plug."  
The doctor looked shocked and backed out of the room. My eyes instantly filled with tears, I turned to Robin, who lay motionless in his silent world.  
"Robin, you need to wake up, please! I need you, Alfred needs you, the town needs you! You're my world Robin, so just please wake up!"  
I cried, I've never cried this much (excluding when my parents passed). Suddenly, I heard the door opening. I looked over my shoulder to see Alfred, he came and sat next to me, he too, cried a few hours, next to our motionless, silent and perfect Robin...

*2 days later*

*Alfred's POV (a very short one)*  
I went with everyday to go see young Robin in hospital. It hurt to see him like that, he was the life of the household, making everything humerous and grand. I decided it had been too long xince I'd spoken to him, so I decided to give it a go.  
"Hello Master Dick, It's Alfred. You know, we miss you. I don't know of you can hear me, but I hope you can, as I want to tell you a few things. Master Wayne is very upset about your tragic accident, he's very depressed, he won't eat. I think I know why, but I won't tell, in case I'm proven wrong, but anyway, I hope you make a full recovery, and soon"

*back to Bruce's POV*  
"Can't you see Alfred? I don't want anything to eat!"  
There was a long pause.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just upset about Robin, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You're just trying to make it better for us, but I'm just being a grump about it. I'm very sorry"  
Alfred just smiled, I knew he'd forgiven me, he understands how I'm feeling. I went up to Robin's room, I hadn't been in here for a while because of him being away from us all the time. I noticed a book on his bed, not knowing what it was, I opened it, then realised it was a diary, I know I shouldn't read it but, my curiousity got the better of me.

"Saturday 24th March 2014,

Dear Diary, I'm very upset, Bruce won't notice me anymore. I try so hard to show him what I can really do, to the best of my abillites. He won't watch, or compliment them, I've tried to make him proud of me, but it won't happen anymore, I'm not the young 10 year old he used to compliment and have fun with, now I'm just the 14 year old sidekick who can't even get a 'well done'  
Robin."

I was stunned, I made Robin feel bad, I should've paid more attention to him than ignoring what he was trying to show me. he was trying to prove to me that he can do anything he wants to, when he tries, he's trying to make me proud of him...  
"I am proud of you Robin, so proud. No one else can run in circles then pin an enemy to the floor like you can"  
I chuckled to myself then, remember the time that Robin had ran circles around Joker, then jumped on his back, knocking him over. I carried on reading, I got to the newest entry, about a week before the accident:

"Tuesday 28th June 2014,

Dear Diary,  
I don't feel so good, I can't eat either. There's something wrong with me, I'm out of breath too much, I can't eat well, I'm constantly sick in the night. I want it to end because I want to be able to Bruce save the city and fight wrong people. I don't want to have my life like this, it's not normal for a boy my age to be like this, I want it to stop!  
Robin."  
I had tears pouring down my face. Robin, not eat? constantly sick? my nerves just couldnt take this...

*A few hours later, at the hospital*

Robin laid there, still motionless. I wanted him to wake up. My heart hurt and my mind was contantly filled with him. My weakness, my only weakness, was Robin. I loved him, yeah I just admitted it, I loved him like mad, he didn't know of my feelings, but he will soon.  
I turned and let some tears fall, some nurses came into the room to gather some papers they'd left behind. Just as I stood up to leave, I heard a 'Hmmmm' noise behind me. I whirled round, seeing Robin's bright blue eyes slowly open. I raced over to him, grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  
"Oww, Bruce, careful, please, I'm really sore. Where are we? Why am I covered with bandages?"  
I told him the whole story, as he clearly couldn't remember.  
"I remember up to getting hit by the cars, but after I was on the floor, no I can't. I'm gonna get revenge on Harley and the Joker!"  
I smiled, the Robin I loved was back.  
I hugged him tight, I told him off my feelings for him, he was quiet for a moment. Then hugged me.  
"I love you so much Robin, don't ever leave me again"  
"I love you too Bruce. And I won't Not ever"  
And from then on in, we fought the wrongers of the town, Robin taking them out with his angelistic tricks, and curves and jumps. All the while me watching him, making sure nothing like that ever happened to him again, because you never know when something tragic will happen.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, sorry if it's a little bit short. Oh I can't spell that well, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you find ^.^**


End file.
